Love beyond the pain
by Lady Rose Bernstein
Summary: Iori es un adolescente normal, frío y ocupado en sus propios problemas. Nunca había conocido el amor, la amistad y nunca tuvo a alguien en quien confiar. Qué sucederá cuando encuentre a esa persona?


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de "The King of Fighters" son propiedad de SNK Playmore. Sólo la trama de este fic es mía.**

**Advertencias: AU(Alternative Universe) y Muerte de un personaje. **

**A/N: Muchísimas gracias a Pziikolok d' Yagami por proof reading. Espero que disfruten leer este oneshot como yo lo hice al escribirlo. **

_**Love beyond the pain...**_

Mature caminaba sola por las calles de South Town, el cielo estaba nublado, a punto de descargar toda su furia sobre los habitantes y ella sentía que nada más importaba. Para los médicos había sido un milagro verla vivir tanto tiempo, sólo que esta vez su corazón estaba listo para decir basta. Nacer con una falla cardiaca era bastante para una adolescente de dieciséis años y ahora su madre la cambiaría de escuela. Eso no importaba, después de todo le era fácil hacer amigos.

Otro año de clases empezaba en la ciudad, a diferencia de otros adolescentes de su edad, Iori no estaba interesado, no estaba feliz, sólo sería otro año más de fuerte tortura. Nunca había hecho amigos en ninguna escuela en la que estuvo. La culpa de todo eso: su padre. Siempre lo culpó porque lo único que tuvo en su infancia era odio, dolor y soledad. Sentimientos relacionados con la felicidad, la calidez o el amor, no formaban parte de su vida. Se levantó pesadamente, a regañadientes, así que se arregló rápidamente, y luego de comer su desayuno, inició su camino al instituto. Iba a uno de los mejores en la ciudad.

La rubia emprendía su camino hacía su nueva escuela, se había levantado con fiebre bastante alta, pero no deseaba preocupar a su madre el primer día, después de todo, tomó su medicación ,debería ponerse mejor con el correr del tiempo. Faltaba poco para llegar, mas sentía que no daba más, así que se sentó en la plaza cerca del establecimiento. Estaba mareada, sacó una botella pequeña de refresco de naranja fría y comenzó a beberlo. Necesitaba azúcar. No logró percatarse que no estaba sola y una voz masculina la obligó a voltear. –Te sientes bien?-posó sus ojos azules en esa persona. Era un chico pelirrojo, alto, ojos color rojo, pero no tenían brillo alguno. Tenía una mirada fría y hostil, aunque para ella reflejaba soledad. Mature asentía.

-Estoy bien. Sólo...-sentía que su vista se tornaba borrosa, quería ser fuerte y no caer ante su propia debilidad. Yagami no era conocido por ayudar a las "damiselas en apuros" sin embargo, había algo diferente en aquella chica. Cada fibra de su ser pedía porque la tomara si llegaba a perder la conciencia. Era la primer persona de su edad por la que su sangre respondía de un modo "positivo", y eso era suficiente para decirle que ella era igual a él.

-Qué tienes? Qué te pasa?-preguntaba acercándose a ella. Aunque la única respuesta que recibía por parte de ella era un gesto negativo con su cabeza. Lo siguiente fue ver el intento que hacía por levantarse de allí, pero perdió la fuerza y perdió el conocimiento. Iori la atrapó antes que su cuerpo tocara el suelo. –Y ahora... qué se supone que haga?-se decía a sí mismo. _"Acaso eres un imbécil Yagami?! Llévala a un hospital... ya ves lo débil que está." _ Esta vez obedeció a su mente y emprendió camino a la clínica más cercana.

Al llegar, el pelirrojo explicó todo al encargado en administración, quien, a su vez, llamó a una enfermera e internaron a aquella adolescente. Él no deseaba irse de allí, al menos no hasta saber si ella se encontraría bien. No era común en él ayudar a una completa extraña, más aún el quedarse en una clínica por el sólo hecho de conocer su evolución. Su mente trataba de asimilar todo lo que estaba viviendo. Una voz femenina lo sacó de ese trance. –Yagami-san?-al voltear, se encontró con la enfermera que lo había atendido.

-Cómo se encuentra ella? ¿Qué es lo que tiene?-preguntaba en tono preocupado.

-Su amiga se encuentra estable. Tenía la presión baja y por eso sufrió el desmayo. No se preocupe, es normal en pacientes como ella, aunque eso no significa que no haya sido nada grave que colapsara. Nuestro cardiólogo la está atendiendo. Aún no ha recuperado el conocimiento, pero lo peor pasó.-él no entendía aquellas palabras ¿Normal en pacientes con la condición de ella? ¿Cardiólogo? ¿Lo peor había pasado? Sin duda deseaba respuesta para todas sus preguntas.

-Qué... tiene?-fue lo único que salió de su boca. Sin embargo, la enfermera fue llamada para atender a otro paciente y se despidió de aquel adolescente, dejándolo sin la respuesta que tanto deseaba saber.

Con el paso del tiempo, Mature abrió los ojos pesadamente. Estaba en una habitación blanca, estaba siendo medicada por intravenosa, ya no tenía fiebre y se sentía mejor. Lo único que recordaba antes de colapsar fue a aquel pelirrojo. _"Él me habrá traído a emergencias? No seas estúpida ni te engañes... un completo extraño no es tan amable. Nunca lo son... Pero me gustaría saber más de él."_ Yagami entró sin hacer ruido, al verla despierta, respiró aliviado, no le hubiera gustado saber que lo peor había pasado.

-Te sientes mejor...?-la rubia volteó para encontrarse con aquel chico. No evitó sonreír débilmente. Al parecer aún había extraños buenos en el mundo y ella tuvo la suerte de cruzarse con uno. –Dime... te sientes mejor? Te había pasado esto antes? Qué tienes?-él seguía preguntando, aunque ya no en tono preocupado, sino su usual tono frío. Se sentía mejor si se ponía esa máscara de hierro, sin saber que ella podía ver a la persona que se escondía detrás.

-Me siento mejor... gracias por preguntar. Cómo te llamas? Tú me trajiste aquí?-replicaba la rubia.

-Yagami Iori. Y sí. No podía dejarte allí. No hice nada que otro en mi lugar no hubiera hecho. Y tú? Cómo te llamas?-

-Mature. Sí, ya sé lo que dirás. Nombre extraño. Gracias por ayudarme, Yagami-kun.-contestó con una sonrisa. –Por más que no hayas hecho nada del otro mundo. Arigatou gozaimasu.-el chico se sentía mejor cuando esos ojos del color del zafiro se posaban en los suyos. ¿Qué tan extraño era sentirse cómodo con una chica que recién conocía? Para él, sin duda demasiado. No podía negar que le gustaba estar allí, hablando con ella. Así que, se sentó en la silla al lado de la cama y comenzó a hablar con ella.

-No me parece tan extraño. Y por favor, llámame Iori, Mature-san. Por qué te revisó un cardiólogo? Por qué la enfermera me dijo que era normal que te pasara esto...? Por favor, dime que me lo dirás.-la rubia no deseaba hablar de eso. Era el primero que la trataba con naturalidad, contando las circunstancias en las que se veían envueltos, y no deseaba arruinarlo explicando su situación.

-No lo tomes a mal pero... tengo mucho sueño. Podemos hablar en otro momento, por favor?-era comprensible que ella estuviera así. Estaba débil y no le pareció extraño que deseara descansar, sin darle vueltas al asunto, se levantó de la silla.

-No te preocupes... vendré a verte más tarde. Espero que te mejores. Fue un placer conocerte.-luego de decir eso, salió de la habitación.

Poco después, dieron a la chica de alta, quien junto a su madre, se dirigieron a su casa para que pudiera recuperarse bien. –No pensabas decirme que estabas mal?-hablaba la mujer, pero se encontró con el silencio de su hija. –Qué hubiera pasado si él no te hubiera ayudado? Mature, esta vez corriste con suerte. Pero si te sientes mal, espero que me lo digas... está bien?-la adolescente asentía.

Durante todo ese día, el pelirrojo no logró sacarse a aquella chica de su mente. _"No creo volver a verte... aunque me gustaría mucho... en otras circunstancias más normales claro. Mature..." _

A la mañana siguiente, la rubia se dirigió a la escuela, se sentía mucho mejor que ayer y no tardó demasiado en llegar. Para su sorpresa, se había encontrado con aquel pelirrojo y con una de sus mejores amigas, Vice. –Iori...-fue lo único que pudo decir, algo que no pasó desapercibido para su amiga. –No sabía que lo conocieras.-habló la castaña. Con una sonrisa, Mature habló –Él me ayudó ayer... por eso no vine. Sufrí una pequeña descompensación.-aquella chica a su lado era a la única a la que podía contarle si se sentía mal, porque sabía sobre su delicado estado de salud.

Una vez en el salón, Iori pensó que su mente estaba jugando con él, no podía creer que la persona a la que veía entrar era Mature. A la misma chica que ayudó el día anterior. Una parte de él creía que era mentira, así que se acercó a su banco. –Ohayou gozaimasu Mature-san...-la rubia lo recibió con una sonrisa y vio aquellos ojos rojos, los cuales se habían iluminado un poco al verla. –Ohayou Iori. Me alegra mucho verte. Gracias de nuevo por ayudarme ayer. No deseé preocuparte...-

-No fue nada... en serio. Oye, deseo hablar contigo durante el receso, está bien?-la chica asintió y él volvió a su pupitre. _"De verdad es ella. Es aquella chica a la que ayudé... esta vez, espero conocerla mejor"_

Apenas oyó el timbre que indicaba el descanso, Yagami salió del salón y se acercó a la rubia. –Háblame un poco de ti.-fue lo único que dijo, así que ella comenzó a contarle de su vida, su familia, pero no estaba lista para hablar de su salud. Luego, era su momento de pedirle que hable de él.

-Vivo con mi padre... a veces pienso que no me quiere como su hijo. Nunca me dijo que me quería, nunca me abrazó, sólo me enseñó a luchar y a odiar a la familia Kusanagi. No tengo muchos amigos, pero supongo que eso es porque no quiero. Sé tocar la guitarra y estoy tomando clases avanzadas de bajo y canto. Gracias Mature.-lo último la obligó a verlo a los ojos. –Gracias? Por qué?-

-Por escucharme... eres la primera que escucha todo esto. Eres la única en la que realmente siento que puedo confiar. Por eso, gracias...-la rubia sonrió.

-No agradezcas... todos necesitamos un amigo, en alguien en quien podamos confiar. Por más que te pongas esa máscara de hierro, sé que no eres así. Me alegra poder conocer al verdadero tú.-ambos sonrieron.

Con el correr de los días, Iori y Mature se hacían cada vez más cercanos. Se contaban todo, pero ella seguía ocultándole su situación. Si llegaba a sentirse débil, trataba de ocultarlo. No quería amargar al chico, no quería sentir que estaba con ella por lástima y hasta hizo prometer a Vice que no se lo diría a nadie, mucho menos a él.

Los sentimientos que tenían el uno por el otro eran cada vez más fuertes, y él no evitó decírselo, principalmente porque deseaba saber si ella los correspondía. Tres meses después de esa declaración, ellos sentían que estaban listos para hacerse novios. Era la primera vez que Iori se enamoraba. Le gustaba estar al lado de Mature, sabiendo que sentía lo mismo que él, que ella no lo decepcionaría, sin saber que ella realmente estaba asustada porque se enterara de su delicado estado de salud.

El tiempo transcurría y la salud de la rubia se iba debilitando. Lo que más deseaba en ese momento, era proteger a Iori. Sentía cada vez más pesadez, más cansancio, no podía practicar clases de deportes ni ninguna actividad física. Sin embargo, no era lo peor para ella. Yagami se había vuelto cada vez más frío con todos, lo que no la excluía de soportar aquella máscara que él se puso.

-Iori, dime qué tienes? Qué te preocupa?-pero el pelirrojo a su lado permanecía en silencio. Ella comenzó a toser, ya que se encontraba resfriada de gravedad. –Por qué no me dijiste que realmente eras así?-hablaba molesta.

-Por qué no me dijiste que estabas grave?-ella posó sus ojos azules en él, esta vez se encontró con una mirada preocupada. –Estás enferma. Hace tiempo que quiero saber qué tienes... sabes que no hablo de tu resfrío. Sino de lo que te hizo desmayarte aquella vez.-

Mature permaneció en silencio. No estaba lista para decirlo. No quería sentir que él estaba con ella por lástima y decidió mentir para protegerlo. –Tengo asma Iori.-él odiaba que ella mintiera en su propia cara. –Y el cardiólogo para qué?-preguntó irritado.

-Chequeo de rutina. Sufro de presión baja también. Pero mis estudios salieron bien. No quise decírtelo antes porque... no quería verte preocupado por mí...-esta vez, Iori decidió creerle. –No me gusta hablar de esto porque no quiero preocuparte... perdóname.-

-Tú perdóname a mí. No te mereces que te trate así por intentar protegerme. Pero debes recordar que... ya estoy grande. No necesito que me protejas.-la rubia asintió.

Ese mismo día, tuvieron su segunda pelea por el mismo motivo, ella volvió a agitarse, a sentirse mal, no dejó que él la ayudara y eso los llevó a una fuerte discusión. Mature había ido a su casa, no podía detener su llanto. Sentía que él era como los demás. No deseaba ser medicada, no quería volver a verlo. Eso provocó que su salud empeorara y fuera hospitalizada.

Al día siguiente, Vice estaba sola en el salón, terminando un reporte de un libro, cuando el pelirrojo entró preguntando por Mature. –Su resfriado empeoró anoche y está en cama.-decidió mentirle. –Por qué la lastimaste así Yagami?! Ella intentaba protegerte... no se lo merecía!-

-Cállate! Ya me siento mal por lo que hice. En una semana es su cumpleaños. Deseo darle un regalo muy especial en su fiesta.-en ese instante, él le explicó todo su plan a la castaña.

Al llegar el día, Vice pasó por Mature a la mañana temprano, la llevó de compras, a jugar video juegos, y, a la tarde, la ayudó a prepararse para su fiesta. Allí, estaba rodeada de sus familiares y de amigos, la única era la castaña. Cuando se escuchó el sonido de guitarra y el pelirrojo comenzó a cantar.

La rubia no sabía qué decir. Era la forma que su amado tenía de pedir disculpas por haber actuado mal. Iori se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano. –Perdóname Mature. Fui un verdadero idiota. Te extraño mucho, te amo mucho también. Eres muy especial para mí. Nunca confié en nadie hasta que te conocí. Dime, aceptarías de nuevo, estar a mi lado?-ella sonrió y lo abrazó fuerte. Lágrimas de felicidad caían de sus ojos. Ambos sellaron su reconciliación con un dulce beso en los labios. El primero que se daban.

A la mañana siguiente, Iori estaba feliz de haberse reconciliado con Mature, pero al llegar a la escuela, no la vio. Así que se acercó a Vice, quien estaba sentada en el patio, su mirada pérdida y sus ojos no dejaban de derramar lágrimas. –Vice... dónde está Mature?-no estaba preparado para oír lo siguiente.

-Ella... falleció esta mañana Yagami...-el pelirrojo no podía creerlo. Se sentó al lado de la castaña. –Cómo...? Por qué...? Qué...?-no podía terminar ninguna de esas preguntas. Deseaba llorar junto a Vice pero era un Yagami. Simplemente no podía hacerlo. –Ella... se quedó dormida. No logró despertar. Estaba enferma. Desde pequeña, su corazón... no funcionaba bien... para los médicos era un milagro que siguiera viva. No quería que lo supieras porque... no quería sentir que le tenías lástima. Aparte de mí, eras el único que la trataba con normalidad. Y eso le gustaba... espero que vayas mañana a despedirte... a ella le encantaría.-

El chico salió del colegio, se fue hasta el parque donde la conoció. Estaba completamente solo, se sentó en una banca y comenzó a llorar. No podía creer que la había perdido. Por ella conoció el amor, la amistad, sólo en ella pudo confiar... y ahora... se había ido. Dejándolo solo. –Mature...siempre te amaré. Nunca te olvidaré, te lo prometo... sé que me ocultaste esto para que no sufriera... pero si lo hubiera sabido... nunca te habría hecho sufrir como lo hice.-

Ese día Iori aprendió que amar significa calidez, confianza, sufrimiento, dolor y que su corazón encontrara otras personas en quien confiar, a quien amar, pero que ninguna otra se podía comparar con ella. Su amor eterno. 


End file.
